¿Seguros que no lo han visto?
by Tatak Jger
Summary: Nesecito encontrarlo, mi novio Levi fue a casa de su mamá, pero no ha regresado, ¿ustedes no lo han visto? EreRi


**_¿Seguros que no lo han visto?_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Shingeki_** ** _no_** ** _Kyojin_** ** _no_** ** _me_** ** _pertenece,_** ** _sólo_** ** _pido_** ** _prestado_** ** _sus_** ** _personajes_** ** _para_** ** _cumplir_** ** _mis_** ** _fantasías_** ** _yaoi,_** ** _créditos_** ** _a_** ** _su_** ** _respectivo_** ** _autor_** ** _Hajime_** ** _Isayama._**

 ** _Advertencia:_** ** _AU_** ** _(Universo_** ** _Alterno) /_** ** _EreRi_** ** _(ErenxLevi) /_** ** _Trágico /_** ** _Oneshot_**

. . .

Estoy buscando a alguien, para ser más específicos a mi novio ¿Lo han visto?

Es un hombre de 1.60m de altura, aunque él detesta admitirlo es pequeño, y más para su edad 31 años que aparenta 18; tiene cabello negro con un corte tipo militar, dejando corto la parte de la nuca. Siempre ame su corte, pues le dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos color oliva, que muchos creen que son azul marino; que tontería, pero yo también creí eso.

¿Seguro que no lo han visto?

Su piel es igual a la porcelana, blanca y suave, su rostro es fino que se le puede confundir con una muñeca, por eso es que siempre tiene el ceño tan fruncido que algún día sus cejas se podrán tocar; sus labios son delgados con un toque de color rosa pálido, haciéndolos lucir apetitosos. También puedo agregar que sus mejillas llegan a teñirse de un carmín exquisito, incitando a uno de besar sus mofletes.

¿Cuál es su nombre?

Su nombre es tan hermoso como el mismo, Levi Ackerman; su nombre pareciese que lo define a la perfección, sobre todo su voz, tranquila y profunda, sin quitarlo lo masculino que suena, las palabras le salen como si hiciera poesía con ella. " _Eren_ " como saboreo cada vez que dicen mi nombre, y no del modo pervertido, para nada señores; eso sólo ocurre cuando estamos en la cama, porque sus gemidos inundan la habitación de un deseo insaciable de lujuria.

¿Qué por qué lo busco?

Tuvimos una pelea, por cosas insignificantes, ya saben cosas de enamorados, en fin; se enojó como no tienen idea pues con esa boquita no sólo salen gemidos lindos, si no también unas palabritas que dejarían mudo hasta el mismísimo diablo… Se fue del departamento que compartimos, para poder relajarse de mis mierdas, y se fue con su madre, la hermosa señora Kushel.

Pasaron horas, y ni una llamada suya, ni mensajes, nada; es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Llame a casa de su madre para confirmar que había llegado. Levi jamás llego a la casa.

Desde entonces no he tenido noticias suyas.

¿Desde cuándo lo busco?

Ya no tengo noción del tiempo desde que reporte su desaparición, las primeras semanas pegue carteles por toda Alemania con su foto, tal vez hayan visto alguno; Mikasa y Armin dice que ya no es necesario que busque, que sólo perderé mi tiempo, intentan sacarme del departamento, ellos visten ropa negra, dicen que encontraron a Levi, cerca del lago.

¿Dónde está Levi? Estamos enfrente de un gran ataúd, todos lloran, pero yo no suelto ninguna lagrima, sólo estoy enojado pues estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en ver una caja que será enterrada en vez de buscar a Levi; Mikasa dice que dentro ese ataúd esta Levi, yo sé que no es cierto, Levi fue a visitar a su madre, sólo está perdido, él volverá cuando se le pase el enojo, y volveremos a ser una pareja feliz.

¿Seguro que no la han visto?

. . .

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Tal vez les parezca un poco confuso este fanfic, así que les voy a explicar, en primera Levi está muerto, cuando sale a casa de su madre lo secuestran y al ver que no tienen lo que necesitan lo matan y su cuerpo lo lanzan al lago. Mientras tanto Eren empieza a buscarlo, junto con sus amigos y la madre de Levi, pasan cuatro meses hasta que encuentran el cuerpo; pero Eren, cegado por el dolor, no acepta que Levi está muerto, por eso es que sigue buscándolo.**

 **Me presento a ustedes con otro oneshot, pues si les gusto "** ** _Te cuento un secreto"_** **este les fascinará, o esa es mi intención. Les aviso que planeo subir otros oneshot, igual de trágicos y tristes, para quienes quieran leerlos estén al pendiente.**

 **Se despide con besos y abrazos su servidora.**

 **TatakJger**

 **~(UwU~)**


End file.
